


crushes

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, george is a bi boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: George and his crushes
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	crushes

The first one he can remember was a girl whose name was insignificant. It didn’t matter at the time. All that had mattered was that she made his heart pound in his chest when she came over. 

It had been a nice summer day and George had been six years old running through the grass with his brothers. They would run and play and laugh. And George had run too fast and got a proper grass cut. The tears were already down his face the time she came over. 

“Oh here love,” She wiped away the blood with her shirt and wrapped his leg up with some ace bandages. She smiled at him after placing a kiss on his knee and leaving. 

Oh, how George felt that night. Laying in his bed with red cheeks. Thinking about her soft lips even though he couldn’t feel a damn thing. He knew they had to be soft. Her kind voice calling him love. 

So he thought about her that night. And the night after that. And the night after that. But soon the crush faded, as one does. That's why they call them crushes, they aren’t supposed to last forever. 

When George was eight he started to notice a pretty blonde girl who parted her hair to the side. Of course, all the boys in the class were passing notes talking about how gear she looked. George had obviously thought so too. So he started to think about her as well. And when she asked him for help on a problem George’s heart skipped a beat and quickly started explaining the said problem. She had laughed, called him cute, and George rode that high for about 3 months. 

The next one was outside of a candy shop. George had been ten and was sitting on the curb waiting for his older brother to quit flirting with the cashier. When he saw her. She looked about thirteen. She had light brown hair and a lovely grey skirt that George absolutely adored. 

She had walked past her, smiled, and George felt so giddy he couldn’t stop smiling. When his brother came out he was jumping up and down and telling him every little detail about her. 

But of course, as previously established. All crushes end. 

When he had just turned thirteen, he took a bus to school on the first day. And when Paul McCartney sat next to him, for some reason, he felt the same feeling in his chest just like all those other girls he fawned over. But, it was different. Because, after a few months, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. And they had become quite good friends. And after a year, he still couldn’t stop thinking about him. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many other girls were at his school, he always paid attention to him. 

George knew, it was definitely, more than a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also thanks for the comments they make my day! <3


End file.
